Just One Drink
by PerfectlyPersuasive
Summary: Edward decides to stop in to a bar for a drink, telling himself that he's not looking for anything or anyone in particular. When he meets Jasper, though, will just one drink be enough? AH/Slash.


**Hi! This fic was written for my fellow Louisiana girl Dannie's birthday. Y'all may know her as DomwardsMistress or Dannie7786. I know her as my Who Dat sister. lol. So, Dannie, Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy it and get everything you wanted. Kisses and hugs and shit. ;)**

**Thanks to YogaGal, OnTheTurningAway and TuesdayMidnight for beta'ing and reading over this all last minute like. I'm nothing if not perfunctory with my procrastination. Also, you should know by now, that I don't own it. Srsly. **

* * *

Edward didn't know what he was expecting, but here he finally was. There was no going back. He walked up to the door, past the bouncer and paid the cover to the man behind the counter. His coat was already checked.

One drink.

He could do one drink.

Edward wanted to lie to himself - to say that this visit was spontaneous. Oh, yes, he could say, he just went on a walk and decided to pop in for a drink. It was quite innocent.

Except, he had worn his nicest pair of jeans, dark and straight, the leg fitting perfectly around his old school purple Adidas that he'd gotten for dirt cheap at some discount department store. A simple gray v-neck tee topped off his outfit, soft and smooth against his chest.

This was about as dressed up as Edward got. Yesterday, when he went for a walk, his t-shirt had more holes than fabric. So, no, this was not a spur of the moment decision.

The music was pulsing in this place, bodies were dancing, wild and free, swaying and rocking to the hypnotizing beat. He was glad it was broken down into two different areas - a place for drinking and a place for dancing. He could stay in the bar area, and he would have a drink. Dancing wasn't even a thought he could consider.

Everything would be fine. It would be easy. It was nothing to get worked up over.

Except, he _was_ worked up. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat. It was louder than the music. His stomach was turning in knots, his nerves getting the better of him.

With a deep breath, he walked the main room of the club and made a bee-line for the bar, placing one arm on the bar top, in what he hoped appeared to be an oh-so-casual manner.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked with a smile. Edward, in his concentration on appearing to be casual and comfortable, hadn't even seen him walk up.

He looked up, flustered, eyes roaming over the bottles. He didn't know why he was having a problem. He knew which drinks he preferred. It was the other "preferences" that were giving him troubles.

"Henderson and Tonic with lime," he finally requested, and the bartender nodded and grabbed what he needed to mix his drink.

"A man after my own heart," he heard from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry?" he questioned, finding a man a little bit taller than him, smiling at him. His smile was nice, Edward thought, friendly and open. His hair was the perfect mixture of curly, not overly so, but perfectly coiffed. Edward fought the urge to tug on his own unruly hair.

He raised his glass in the air. "Gin," he told him with a smile.

"Ah," Edward remarked because he didn't know what else to say.

A glass was placed by his hand. "That'll be six dollars, sweetheart," the bartender told him with a wink.

"Put it on my tab, James," the man behind him said, giving James a pointed glance over Edward's shoulder that Edward never saw. The bartender, James, rolled his eyes. "Fine," he huffed, walking away mumbling under his breath.

"It's hard to find good help these days," the man said with a laugh, and Edward just took a sip of his drink through the tiny straw.

After a few more moments of silence, a hand was extended in front of Edward. "I'm Jasper Whitlock," the other man introduced himself.

Edward shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm... Mike," he lied, giving the name of his roommate.

Jasper lifted one eyebrow in perfectly accusatory way. "Mike," he repeated, making it sound like a question of disbelief.

Edward tried to smile. "That's my name," he replied.

"So, _Mike_, what brings you here tonight?" Jasper asked, taking a step closer.

Edward's hands trembled slightly, but Jasper noticed.

"I get it," Jasper said before Edward could come up with an answer.

Edward looked away from the other man. "What do you get?" he questioned, barely loud enough for Jasper to hear, but Jasper was standing rather close. Of course he heard.

Jasper stepped even closer, if that was possible, leaving barely an inch of space between their two bodies. He leaned down just a bit, so his mouth was hovering by Edward's ear. Edward shivered when the other man's breath washed over the sensitive skin. It sent tingles down the back of his neck.

"How long have you thought about it?" he whispered.

"Thought ab-about what?" Edward stuttered out.

Jasper licked his lips, letting his tongue touch the shell of Edward's ear for not even a second, yet Edward almost moaned. "How long have you thought about the touch of another man?" he continued to whisper.

"I... I..." he mumbled, searching for the right words, his Adam's Apple protruding with a loud nervous gulp.

Jasper chuckled. It was low and deep, and it made the hair on the back of Edward's neck stand up.

"You know exactly why you came here," Jasper practically snarled into his ear. "I bet you haven't been able to think about anything else but this moment, coming to this bar, finding a willing boy and letting him take you home."

"I just stopped in," he lied, and it sounded like a lie. It was obvious. Jasper knew it. Edward knew he knew it.

"So, Mike, it all comes down to one question," he continued, now running his pointer finger gently up Edward's forearm. "Is it me?"

"Is it you what?" he asked through heavy breath.

Jasper smiled and quickly kissed the skin behind Edward's ear. Edward trembled from the brief touch. "Is it me who gets to take you home? Am I the lucky one?"

"That's not... I didn't..." Edward fumbled over his words.

Jasper shook his head. "I can see right through you," he smirked, laughing to himself. "You could be made of glass."

Edward clenched his teeth; the muscle in his jaw twitched. "Listen, I don't know who you think you are," he finally said.

He was cut off. "I'm Jasper Whitlock," he replied breezily. "I already told you that."

"That's not what I meant," Edward grumbled, foregoing the straw and downing his drink in one go. "Thanks for the drink," he snapped, placing it on the bar. He turned to leave, frustrated and upset by his one venture to this place. It was such a failure, and he didn't know if he could ever come back - not here.

A hand grabbed the top of his arm, the fingers curling around his bicep. "Wait," Jasper said, his tone softer, kinder. He flexed his fingers in a soothing way, and Edward was shocked by how relaxed he became from such a simple touch. His mind cleared a moment later, though, and he shook the hand off.

"Why?" he asked, not turning around.

Jasper cleared his throat, flexing the hand that had just rested on the other man's arm. "I was a bit rude," he admitted. "Please, let me buy you another drink."

Edward swallowed hard, thinking over the offer. His head was telling him to run, to look at this as a lesson learned - this was not the place for him. His body, though, had already turned half-way back toward Jasper, silently accepting his request.

"One more drink, I guess," he acquiesced.

Jasper smiled at him, and Edward was once again struck dumb by the openness of it. This man was a horse of a different color, that's for sure. Edward was unsure which face Jasper was going to present, but he found himself more than curious at the prospect of sticking around to find out.

One more drink turned into two, quickly followed up by three and four, and Edward was feeling sufficiently... toasty. Yes, he decided, toasty was a good description of how he felt in this moment. From his fingers to his toes, he felt warm, especially, he decided, around the middle.

"So, I said to him," Jasper continued his story, "I didn't show you my dick for my own amusement. Go ahead and suck it." He chuckled. Edward blushed.

"Did you really say that?" he asked in shock, his eyes wide.

Jasper nodded. "I did, and he fucking loved it," he whispered into his ear, causing shivers to run down Edward's spine. "Then, I fucked him until he screamed my name."

Edward gulped and exhaled loudly. Jasper took this moment to let one hand move over Edward's back. The other fell to his inner knee, sufficiently trapping the younger man in his grasp of wandering hands. Jasper watched Edward lick his lips with hungry eyes. It had already been decided in his mind what was going to happen that evening. Edward, though, just needed to come to the same conclusion.

A song that Jasper enjoyed kicked on in the other room, the music drifting to the bar. He could imagine the writhing boys, the sweaty bodies, the inappropriate touching...

He knew what he needed to do.

"Would you care to dance, Mike?" Jasper asked, still using the false name he was provided with earlier. Edward didn't answer. "Mike?" he tried again.

"Oh," Edward replied, appearing startled. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "What was that?"

Jasper smirked. The new ones were so easy to read. He leaned in again, letting his breath wash over the sensitive skin of Edward's neck before bringing his lips to his ear. "Don't you think it's time you told me your real name?" he asked with a small smile.

Edward's back stiffened. "Wh-what?" he stuttered. "I told you -"

"No," Jasper interrupted. "No more lies. Please. Tell me your name."

Edward looked fearful and guilty and embarrassed all at the same time. His eyes darted around, never landing on anything for longer than two seconds.

"Don't be afraid," Jasper whispered reassuringly. "I just simply want to know the name of the person I'm dancing with."

Edward smiled despite his worry. "I never said I would dance," he retorted, glaring at Jasper playfully.

"You will dance," he paused.

"Edward."

Jasper grinned. "You will dance, Edward," he repeated. "I'm never wrong about these sorts of things."

"Never is a pretty definite word," Edward challenged, but he could see why this man was not denied. He was charismatic and handsome, and Edward was sure that his "just one drink" had turned into much more.

Edward turned to order another drink, but Jasper put a hand on Edward's, stopping him. Edward looked up at him questioningly.

"I like my boys to be coherent," Jasper simply said.

Edward frowned. "I'm not drunk," he snapped back.

"Not yet, Edward," Jasper replied easily, and, oh lord, the way he said his name! Edward felt his pants grow a little tight just by the sound of it. His eyes closed; a small smile gracing his face. He felt relaxed, which was weird. He had just been working his way toward angry. This man was some kind of Hypnotist! He had to be.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked, his tone more confused that accusatory.

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "I'm not doing anything to you, Edward," he answered with a smile. "Not yet, at least." His words were open-ended and an invitation if Edward had ever heard one, and the thing was, he was absolutely ready to say yes, to give in.

It was all so fast, though.

"I've never-" he started.

"Shh," Jasper stopped him, placing his finger over Edward's lips. "Just dance with me, Edward."

Edward opened his mouth to protest, but he found he no longer had the desire. It was just dancing, right? It was only moving your body to the beat. He could do that.

"Ok," was his simple response. Jasper's grin made Edward feel warm. He liked it. When Jasper grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers, a shock of electricity or something uncategorizable ran up his arm. He liked that even more.

No more words were spoken as they made their way to the other room. Edward followed behind, more out of nervousness than anything. He was happy to let someone else take the lead in this situation. He felt a bit out of his element.

It was just dancing, he reminded himself.

Then, he looked around - _really_ looked around.

This was so much more than dancing.

This was sex disguised as dancing.

Jasper reached over and tapped his chin. "That's like an open invitation to these boys," Jasper told him, laughing at a joke that went over Edward's head. He did, though, shut his mouth.

"I... can't... I mean, I don't know-"

Jasper once again silenced him; this time, though, by pressing his lips softly against Edward's. "Just let go," he said, running his hands down both of Edward's arms, grabbing his hands and lacing their fingers back together. "Relax."

Edward took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on the beat of the music and the feel of his hands in Jasper's. It was easier than he thought it would be to start a rhythmic sway to the music, his hips pulsing with the percussion. Their hands went into the air, bringing their bodies together. Their hands lowered to their sides, skimming their hips, and then they were behind Edward's back, trapping him against Jasper. His hips jutted forward from the strain, and then their legs were intertwined, as well. Jasper's knee was pressed firmly against Edward's inner thigh.

Yet, still he danced.

His eyes only opened when he felt something hard pressing against his groin.

He knew what it was. He wasn't stupid. He was just surprised that he found himself in the same... situation. If he was being honest with himself, though, he had thought about this moment - a lot, but he never expected that it would feel so natural, that he would like it so much -

That he would immediately push closer, searching for more.

"Edward," Jasper murmured into his ear as he moved behind him, the hard planes of his body now pressed against Edward entirely. He could feel every inch of him - every single inch. Edward couldn't help but arch is back and thrust his chin high into air, exposing his neck.

Jasper took the unspoken hint and latched his lips to neck in front of him, causing Edward to moan.

It was too much, Edward thought. His body was on fire. He needed something, _anything_.

Jasper spun him around, seemingly answering his silent urges and pressed his lips to Edward's. Then, they were kissing. It was simple, yet it was unbelievable. Edward never knew a kiss could feel this way, that he could enjoy it so much.

It disoriented him, but it cleared his mind at the same time.

This was what he wanted. This was why he was here. There were no more lies, no more pretending. This was who he was.

In this moment, he wasn't scared anymore.

In this man's arms, he felt free.

"Take me home," he begged. Jasper was silent for a moment, and Edward worried his dance partner hadn't heard him or worse, wasn't interested.

"Are you sure?" Jasper clarified, holding the younger man tight against his body. He so wanted him to be sure.

Edward's answering smile was small yet happy. "I am," was his simple response, and it was all Jasper needed.

He took Edward's hand and pulled him off the dance floor, past boys reaching for the two attractive men, trying to lure them back into the throng of bodies like the Sirens in the sea. Edward and Jasper, though, only had eyes and ears for each other, barely even noticing the hands that latched to their shirts, and then they were free and back in the bar area.

Jasper walked to the bar and spoke quietly with James, the bartender, who glanced over at Edward with a jealous glint in his eye. Jasper immediately came back to Edward's side.

"Don't you have to close your tab?" Edward asked a moment later when Jasper has already gotten their coats from the coat check.

Jasper smiled and held Edward's coat out for him to slip on. "No, my money is no good here," Jasper answered cryptically.

"I don't understand," Edward remarked.

Jasper put on his coast and twisted his scarf around his neck. "This is my club, Edward," he said as though it explained everything.

"Oh," Edward was impressed and slightly overwhelmed. This man was surrounded by beautiful men, night after night. How could he want someone like him?

Jasper pulled him tight and kissed him on the street under the neon light of the club's sign. "All that means, though, is that you know where to find me tomorrow night," he replied with a smirk. He took Edward's hand again and walked toward a truck that was parked right in front of the building. He unlocked the doors and opened the passenger door for Edward before walking around and climbing in the driver's seat.

"Tomorrow night?" he stuttered out his question as he buckled his seatbelt. "We're not even done with tonight," he continued with a shaky laugh.

Jasper grinned and started the truck. "You'll be back," is all he said before he shifted into drive and sped down the street.

Edward had a feeling he was right.

* * *

**A little UST does the body good right? ;)**

**I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
